Color Changing Rose
by Serenity Darkness
Summary: A story of sadness, a story of betrayal, a story of hope and of course a story about love. Our story takes place in days long since past, a time were romance reigned supreme and courting one's love took on many forms. A time were love and happiness surviv


_Hello and welcome, I'm your author and it gives me great pleasure to present this story to you. A story of sadness, a story of betrayal, a story of hope and of course a story about love. Our story takes place in days long since past, a time were romance reigned supreme and courting one's love took on many forms. A time were love and happiness survived in all times. An alternate universe of one that many of us love. The characters used are not mine, though some of the names have been changed to fit the time line the story takes place, and their names will be listed here._

_Zachery Zoicite_

_Jeremy Jedite_

_Nathaniel Nephlite_

_Michael Malachite_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story._

_The Color Changing Rose_

_Chapter 1_

_By: Serenity Darkness_

_The Prince walked through the halls of his fathers palace. It was a clear night outside, and a full moon hung in the air. He was glad to get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday palace life in his garden. It was his personal escape many would say. This night though, as he walked towards the garden he was greeted with a very odd sound to him, it was the sound of a girl crying. When he reached the garden however there was no one there. He shook his head and dismissed it for a moment, at least until he saw a slight figure of a girl crying over a bed up against the middle fountain, though as quickly as he had seen the image it faded away. "Save my Rena... don't let her parish from my mistake." a ghostly voice said. The Prince blinked for a moment and looked around "Save your Rena?" he asked the air, but got no answer, instead, he got snow._

_As he stood there a young blond haired blue eyed young lady walked past the open door way and saw him standing there "Prince Endymion?" She called out and Endymion turned around. The Prince himself was quite handsome, he had short dark black, almost dark blue hair with bangs that hung at times to hide his midnight blue eyes. "Yes Julia?" He asked turning around "Your father is wishing your presence... he said something doesn't feel right suddenly." She said as she stopped for a moment, seeing the white flakes in his hair and then gasping "Oh no..." She said softly covering her mouth with her hands. "Very well I shall see my father immediately." he replied as he left the garden and headed over towards the dining room were his father was entertaining guests._

_Endymion's pace was swift as he walked towards the dining room. He tapped a guard on the shoulder and the guard nodded as he whispered to an announcer. The announcer looked back and then nodded as he entered the dining room clearing his throat. "May I present his Royal Highness Prince Endymion." The announcer said as Endymion walked into the room. Everyone except his father stood as Endymion entered the room. Endymion nodded and they all sat down "You wished my presence immediately father?" The Prince replied to his father. "Aye, It seems that I have felt a rather nasty chill down my spine. Is everything alright?" The King asked his son and Endymion shook his head "Nae father, I feel that a death of someone close to the family has occurred." Endymion said as he looked at his father. "Are you sure of that my boy?" He asked and Endymion nodded "Yes father, I received not just a vision but a message." He said. This caused the table to erupt into whispers as they looked between each other and then back at the Prince. "Silence." The King said as he looked at the table which quickly silenced itself. "I will speak more about this with you in the next room" The King said._

_Endymion nodded as he walked back out motioning the guards to enter the dining room as the King exited. "Now what was the vision and message you received?" the King asked. Endymion sighed softly and looked at his father "The vision was that of a young lady crying over a bed. The message I received was 'Save my Rena... don't let her parish from my mistake.' " He said and his father nodded as he though "Rena..." he said "I don't remember any young girl in my kingdom with that name, do you?" he asked his son who shook his head. "Hmm interesting Well find out who this young lady is and it's your duty to do as the voice requested of you." He said and Endymion nodded. "As you will father, I'll get right on it." He said as he bowed. "And Endy, be careful" The King said as he turned back to his guests._

_Endymion sighed as he walked back through the halls of the palace stopping at the room of one of his best friends and knocking. "Zachery?" he called out. "One second!" the voice called back as a blond haired blue eyed young man, probably no younger than the prince himself poked his head out of the room "Oh Endy, whats up?" Zachery asked as he stepped out of his room. "I need your help, It seems I was given a task to do by spirits, a young girl apparently named Rena, needs my help but I don't remember a Rena in the kingdom." Endymion said and Zachery let a thoughtful gaze cross his face "Perhaps Rena is a nick name for one of the kingdom girls, I'll start looking first thing in the morning for any young girls in the kingdom with names that could use Rena as a nickname." Zachery responded and Endymion nodded "Thanks Zach, I knew I could count on you." he said as he placed his hand on Zachery's shoulder "No sweat Endy, get some rest I'll give you what I find in the morning." He said as Endymion went ahead and went to his bedroom, while Zachery went for the records room._

_Across the town in a stately manor a young silver haired lady was brining up a tray to her father who lay sick in bed. She was considered by many men the most beautiful in the kingdom, and was by far one of the most sought after girls, but because she spent most of her time caring for her sickly father, she was very much at the same time a mystery She had beautiful silver hair, that if not pulled up and out of the way pooled on the floor, a fair complexion, and the most striking of crystal clear blue eyes that had ever been seen. Her sickly father always commented on how she looked more and more like her mother every day. "Rena..." he said on this particular evening. "Yes papa?" she asked as she sat down with his soup. "Did you make it, or did Beryl make it?" He asked, he asked this more and more often than not these days. She shook her head "Beryl didn't make it today." She said and he nodded "Good, then I will have some." He said and smiled at his only child. Rena nodded as she sat next to her father and began to feed him._

_As Rena sat feeding him there was a knock at the door that caused both of them to look up. Rena looked at her father and he shook her head at her as he looked at the door "Enter." He called out. As the door opened a beautiful redhead slowly began to appear from the shadows. She was talk, elegant with red hair spilling down over her shoulders in a braid that lead down to just above her waist. "Lord Kenneth are you feeling better today?" She asked smiling as she entered the room. "Ah, Lady Beryl... Yes I'm feeling much better today, thank you for coming in to check on me." He said to her as she nodded. Despite the formalities, the two were actually married, and had been since Rena was a very young girl. "Ah Lady Serenity, tis wonderful to see you up here caring for your father as well." Beryl said as Serenity nodded politely "Tis my job Milady to tend to my fathers care when he wishes it." The younger girl replied as Beryl just smiled and nodded. "Well Lord Kenneth, if you need anything, please let me know." She said as she left the room closing the door behind her._

_Serenity looked at her father and shivered as soon as Beryl had left the room "I cant stand her father...why did you marry her?" She asked her father as he placed a hand on hers. "Sometimes everyone makes mistakes Rena... she is mine. And I simply hope you never have to live forever with my mistake. I'm so sorry for it my child... I only wanted what was best for you..." He said softly. Serenity blinked and looked at her father "What do you mean papa?" She asked as she looked at him worriedly. "Rena... you know as well as I do, that I'm dying." Kenneth said and Serenity shook her head "No, your not. The doctors will be here tomorrow to check on you, and the said you were getting better last time eating the food I made for you." She said softly as she whipped her tears. "I know my dear, but I think something else may be wrong now Rena..." he said softly as he ran his fingers through her long hair "Your mother would be so proud of you rena, you've turned into a simply beautiful young woman, who's kind and caring... everything that she was." he said as he looked at her and smiled again. "Papa..." She said softly with a slight sob to her voice. "Don't worry Rena... you'll persevere." he said as he reached under his pillow and handed over a small velvet bag. "What's this papa?" She asked as she looked at her father. "Tis something I was hoping to give you on your birthday in a few days Rena... But it looks like I wont be able to wait till then." He said looking at her. She blinked and pended the bag to find a small book "Tis my diary. Inside I've kept a very detailed going on about what has happened since I've married Beryl..." he said and she blinked looking up at him "Papa..." She said and he silenced her. "There are still several pages left, I want you to do the same exact thing. Continue to cronicel your life here till you can get out." he said and she nodded "I will papa." She said with tears in here eyes. "Never let her find it..." he said as she shook her head "I wont..." She said softly as she clutched it to her chest._

_Serenity stayed at his fathers bedside for the rest of the evening and well into the morning. She awoke to the sound of a knock on the door before it opened, and Beryl came in "Lady Serenity, the doctor is here to see your father." She said as she moved to let the doctor in. Serenity stood up still clutching the velvet clad book in her hand as she left her fathers room. Beryl watched the young lady walk past her and towards her room. Serenity slipped into her own room locking the door behind her for a moment so that she could hide the book someplace it would never be found except by her, in a secret compartment in her dresser drawers. Once that was done, she washed quickly and then changed into another dress. As she walked over towards her door she heard footsteps coming her way, and the sound of her stepsisters voices "You know, when he dies this whole place will be mother's." She said "Oh I know Emerald. It is a bit sad that Rena has to suffer though... she's always been a good girl, and never done anything wrong to anyone. I don't know why mother hates her so." The second said. "Oh hush Birdie, Have you seen that girl? She's spoiled had and always has everything she could ever want. Stuff that WE should have been allowed to have, stuff that should have been OURS." Emerald went on "I don't agree with that Emerald..." Birdie said as the two trailed off as they walked down the hall._

_Serenity never did get along with Emerald. She was never fair to her, but Bridie and her spent so much time together, and Bridie knew Serenity for who she was, not what she had, and to hear Bridie sticking up from her brought some hope to her that maybe things weren't going to be so bad for her. She opened her door to see her Step mother rushing her way "Serenity come quick!" she said, and for the moment Serenity thought she actually saw fear and worry in Beryl's face and she gathered her skirts after closing her door as the two ran back down to her fathers room. The doctor looked at Serenity sadly as she arrived. Serenity didn't stop as she pushed into her fathers room. "PAPA!" she cried out and was greeted with a cough from him "Rena... don't mourn.." he said simply as he looked up at her. He looked even worse than he did before, but it wasn't explainable, not to Serenity. Beryl stood at the door as well she actually looked sad and Kenneth could see that and he was shocked considering what he knew. Perhaps she was feeling sorry for what she had done, but as he had found out soon enough he saw that glimmer in her eye that betrayed her facial emotion. "Papa... don't go.." She said as she started to sob. "Rena... be strong... And things will become right." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You look so much like Selene..." he said softly referring to her mother as his hand fell to his side. "PAPA!!!!" she screamed out tapping at the side of his face to try and wake him. Beryl walked up behind Serenity and placed her hands on her shoulders "He's in a better place. Lady Serenity." She said. Serenity looked up and shook her head for a moment and then ran off to her room. That night, it snowed in the lands with a clear sky and a full moon._


End file.
